


College Dating {Part 4}

by lilnaugrim



Series: College [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have another date night and just get to know each other a little more as they eat yummy frozen yogurt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Dating {Part 4}

  “So how does your head feel?” Steve asked Tony at their stay-in-movie-date-night. Tony was pressed against his boyfriend as they watched Avatar with the blue people.

  “It seems to be alright, I haven’t been woozy or dizzy in a week or so, so that’s an improvement,” Tony picked his head up to look at him, Steve smiled encouragingly to him.

  “Well that’s something,” Steve nodded. “I can’t believe how the semester has gone already; this is the most action I’ve seen in quite a while!”

  “And we haven’t even gotten to sex yet!” Tony giggled at him; Steve rolled his eyes and tried to shrug the billionaire kid off his shoulder in protest.

  “That’s not what I—“ he tried to shake his head but Tony just giggled at him.

  “I know, I know,” Tony kissed Steve’s cheek and nuzzled his nose into it. “But yeah, I agree, we deserve something good in our lives after all this shit that’s happened in the last month alone!” he nodded.

  “Is your life always like this?” Steve asked, curious.

  “Not like this—no, I mean, there’s probably more excitement than you normal people but nothing like this,” he shook his head. “How about you?” he asked, looking back up to his boyfriend.

  “I’ve never had a semester like this—the most exciting was when I was frozen!” he exclaimed, “Speaking of something frozen, do you want to get some frozen yogurt? I heard the store will be closing soon and they’re offering half-off discounts today and tomorrow,” Steve suggested which got Tony to giggling.

  “Absolutely Capsicle! I’m always up for froyo!” he bounced up happily and tried to pull Steve up after him, Steve only laughed at his inability to move his boyfriend, he did eventually give in though since he wanted it just as badly as Tony did. The pair walked hand in hand over to the frozen yogurt place, the winter was soon to be setting in and so Tony huddled in his large, fluffy sweatshirt and Steve donned his leather jacket. They entered the froyo store, Steve was surprised it wasn’t packed with everyone there since it was a fantastic sale, but he was secretly glad of it.

  “So I know we talked about your illustration stuff, but did you ever think of going to Grad School?” Tony asked when they sat at one of the small orange tables.

  “Truth be told, I never gave it a second thought with our finances. How is an art major supposed to go to graduate school and take care of his grandmother?” Steve asked, digging into his frozen yogurt topped with fresh strawberries, bananas, blueberries, raspberries and whip cream. Tony’s was alternatively topped with chocolate chips, mango fruit blast balls, cookie dough, Oreos, and a gigantic mound of whip cream.

  “Well, what if I could help put you through?” Tony asked.

  “I’d likely have to move out of state. There isn’t any good grad schools around here.”

  “I could go with you.”

  “I’d have to seriously consider that,” Steve looked up at him, not entirely shocked since he almost saw that coming, but it was still a shock to hear it said out loud. “Besides, we’ve only been dating almost two months, what happens if we break up?” he asked.

  “Do you foresee that happening any time soon?” Tony asked.

  “No, but what if—“

  “Then don’t think about that,” Tony smiled gently to him, knowing that Steve couldn’t help to think of the worst sometimes.

  “But—“

  “No but’s! Unless it’s your fantastically sculpted one!” Tony pointed at him and grinned, bits of chocolate was stuck in his teeth which made Steve chuckle.

  “You’re going to have to do some serious flossing tonight if you continue to eat like that,” he said as he dug into the vanilla and coffee flavored frozen yogurt he had under the frozen fruits.

  “Or you can help me pick it out,” Tony suggested, trying to give his best sexy look, Steve looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

  “Not even my tongue is that skillful Tony,” he chuckled and went back to his yogurt. “So what about you? What happens after you graduate?” he asked, Tony shrugged his shoulders.

  “I’ll probably just take over Stark Industries and continue my inventing. I was hoping to wait a few years and take a couple off to really focus on my machinery, but the company needs me. Pepper has been a saint and has helped out with the new secretary position she took there since she just graduated as well, she’s a fantastic girl that gal,” Tony nodded.

  “Sounds like a great person, did you two date before?” Steve asked.

  “Yeah, only a couple months, she couldn’t handle my reckless abandon, as she put it,” he shrugged, “she was really fantastic though, tried her best to keep up with me and nearly succeeded. But then I forgot she was allergic to strawberries and almost killed her…yeah, that put a damper on the mood…” he winced at the memory.

  “What happened?”

  “Oh…I was just goofing around and fed her a chocolate covered strawberry while she was blindfolded, I special ordered them for that occasion—we ended up at the hospital that night as she tried to swear up a storm to me. I’m glad she’s alive though, she’s gotten me through more tough times than I can remember to be honest. She was always there to help me through those hangovers and get me back on track, even if I was stubborn as hell,” he told the story.

  “Was? Try ‘is’,” Steve chuckled, Tony scoffed.

  “I’d like to think that I’ve improved, fuck you very much!” Tony kicked him under the table in what he thought was a soft kick but apparently it was well aimed.

  “Hey! Watch it! I need that leg for soccer!” Steve growled at him but smiled when Tony coiled at him and apologized.

  “Didn’t mean to hit you that hard Cap,” he said.

  “It’s alright, I didn’t need that leg anyway,” Steve chuckled jokingly at him.

  “So what about you? Any close friends?” Tony asked, facilitating the conversation.

  “Well…you know Angel, she’s been with me for all four years now, fantastic girl and a fantastic friend as you found out. She really knows how to read a person, doesn’t matter who you are or how well you can hide your emotions, she knows what’s up,” he nodded, “then there was a guy from junior high that I was real great friends with, Bucky Barnes. I haven’t seen him in ages though, we always said that we were going to grow old together. He used to protect me when I was a sickly kid, I really admired him for that. I don’t think I’d be where I am now if it weren’t for him,” Steve nodded with a reminiscent smile adorned on his face.

  “Sounds like a great guy,” Tony agreed.

  “Yeah…he was,” Steve nodded again, looking at his frozen yogurt.

  “Did something happen to him?” Tony asked, recognizing that far off look that Steve got when he was remembering something that wasn’t so great.

  “Well…he took a train ride out west I think, he’s alive as far as I’m aware—or at least, he was when he left me. I don’t think I ever forgave him for that, it was so sudden. We’d been friends since kindergarten and suddenly, he decides he’s leaving. He never told me exactly where he was going or why, he just left,” Steve looked to Tony who wore an empathetic look now.

  “Sounds rough,” he commented.

  “Yeah, for a while I was really sore about it. I’m still not completely over it, I mean, he could have at least given me a call; he knows my number! It hasn’t changed at all! But…what’s done is done. If I ever get to see him again, I’ll probably forgive him and then give him a great big hug because that’s just what I do,” Steve smiled.

  “Yeah…yeah, you would do that,” Tony grinned with him, he was nearing finished with his yogurt and Steve was barely half way through his. Tony took a chance and scooped out a bit of Steve’s yogurt and ate it as quick as he could. Steve gave him a scolding look but didn’t say anything about it.

  “That’s pretty much it though, not many people wanted to play with the scrawny art kid. I’ve had a few nice acquaintances here, but no one could compare to Bucky,” he said.

  “What about me?”

  “I don’t consider you two in the same realm,” Steve grinned, “I loved Bucky like a brother, nothing more. You? You I definitely love in a completely different way.”

  “Go on,” Tony urged him but now it was Steve’s turn to kick him.

  “I will _not_ dignify your ego by telling you how wonderful you’ve been to me!” Steve chuckled and started to dig into his yogurt more, it was starting to melt now. “So who did you have before college here?” Tony looked up at him and gave him a shy glance.

  “I um…I didn’t really have many friends growing up,” he said truthfully, “I mean…most of my friends were just…little robots that I made and programed,” he said quietly, Steve could tell it was a partially touchy subject for him.

  “That sounds sad,” he cocked his head to his boyfriend with a frown.

  “It was now that I look back on it. At the time, I thought it was normal—I didn’t know any better! It was hard to adjust to other humans when I finally had to interact with them. I did meet Rhodey in a martial arts class we took together one day. We struck up a great friendship from there,” Tony smiled at his own memories, “I demanded that I go to real kids’ school after that just so I could be with Rhodey,” he chuckled, “little did I know that I’d never actually see my friend since I was already two grades ahead of him with my enhanced intellect. I got to see him during recess sometimes but it wasn’t enough for the both of us. We began to spend time together outside of school, we’d get into trouble sometimes, but mostly, he was good at keeping me out of trouble,” he nodded.

  “You’ve got a lot of special people in your life, though there aren’t many, sometimes quantity isn’t always better than quality,” Steve told him, taking his hand across the table to caress it and hold it.

  “Thanks Steve, it means a lot to me. I’m glad that you’re one of those people,” Tony squeezed the hand in a friendly gesture.

  “Do you want more of mine? I think I had more than you,” Steve offered his yogurt. Tony didn’t have to be asked twice but he grabbed a finger full and smeared it down Steve’s nose. Steve paused at the sudden coldness on his nose and glared at Tony, Tony was grinning at him like a little kid, even through Steve’s mock glare. “You’re an asshole,” Steve took the yogurt off his nose and stuck his finger in front of Tony’s mouth. Tony quickly grabbed the finger and continued to lick and suck off the yogurt, he could see the excitement in Steve’s eyes.

  “You taste amazing,” Tony whispered to him, letting the finger slip from his mouth, he watched Steve’s blush as he looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

  “You’re not getting any,” Steve shook his head with a smile, now it was Tony’s turn to frown and kick him under the table.

  “Jackass,” Tony grumbled and folded his arm, “I don’t want any more of your yogurt,” he turned his nose up in the air and away from Steve who was just chuckling at his boyfriend.

  “One day,” Steve assured him, reaching to pat at Tony’s folded arms.

  “Yeah well…I can’t stay mad at you forever,” Tony rolled his eyes and let his arms relax.

  “What do you say we head back to your apartment?” Steve asked.

  “For some glorious butt-secks?” Tony asked with an excited look on his face, he reveled in Steve’s horrified look.

  “Tony,” he accused through clenched teeth. “I merely was remembering that I saw some more frosting in your fridge,” he rubbed at his face, trying to get rid of his blush.

  “Ohhh,” Tony grinned as he bit his lip and reached his hand over to tap at Steve’s arm, gently ghosting fingers over the fine blonde hairs. He watched Steve shiver as Steve shook his head, trying to get out of the sexual innuendo land that Tony was in.

  “Not what I mean,” Steve had to pull his hand away before he pulled Tony to his crotch to have him suck Steve off. Steve instead, stood up and went to throw their containers away, Tony followed quickly.

  “Sorry Steve, I know you hate it when I go too far,” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and led him out the door, back into the cold night air. Steve smiled at him and stopped to bring both his hands up to cup Tony’s cheeks and bend down to kiss him.

  “You’re ridiculous and absolutely perfect,” Steve grinned to him, pressing their foreheads together after the innocent kiss. He could see Tony’s grin and had to mirror it.

  “I love you,” Tony told him in the chilling air, his hot breath formed a mist around Steve. Steve smiled so brightly and moved down to kiss him once again. Tony wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, clutching him tightly.

  “I love you too Tony,” Steve breathed out, “let’s go home.”


End file.
